One Small Favor
by Blue Rouge
Summary: Robin is back with the crew after the devastation on Ernes Lobby she had some problems and then decides to ask the one person she thought would never ask for a small favor......... Robin x well you'll find out Please READ AND REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1 One Small Favor

It had been only a couple of days that the straw-hat crew had set sail after Enies Lobby.

The crew went back to water 7 were they found out that there ship Merry had been fixed almost as good as new.

In addition both Paulie and Franky had joined the crew and said there good-byes to their hometown.

Nobody was more happy perhaps than Luffy, for he had two members added AND he finally had his precious musician in his crew.

Despite the fact there were more people on Merry it was just as cheerful as ever...every now and then when the crew had finished their jobs Franky would usually sing his silly songs and everybody would be entertained.

Paulie in the other hand made a small bench for himself and made the crew's first gambling place.

He loved playing against Luffy the most, because he had just as bad luck than he did.

He didn't dare play against Nami though... that women was miraculously good at gambling and knew her odds in her games.

The only person who didn't enjoy themselves as much was Robin.

Despite of what had happened in Enies Lobby she still felt bad and usually spent her time alone in the far side of the deck on her favorite fordable chair.

Every now and then she would look at one of her crew members and smile or laugh softly when they did something funny or stupid, but really she just spent her time looking at the expanded blue sea.

" Robin swan your snack is ready," said Sanji with love in his eyes as he walked towards were she was.

She looked up and smiled, " Ah thank you Mr. Cook."

She happily accepted the small plate of delicate food and thanked Sanji again.

He walked wobbly back to the kitchen, " I can die happy now".

Robin smiled as Sanji left, but when he closed the door of the kitchen her smile vanished.

She felt a bit alone at times like these... when everybody was busy.

Nami was busy in her small room working on her map.

Luffy and Ussop would be near the cannon shooting at things from afar ( Their relationship of friends had come back).

Chopper would be in his room making rumble balls or other things.

Sanji would be cooking... Franky and Paulie would work on the ship ( They had decided to give the ship a coat of shimmer to avoid the wood's color or for it to rot).

And Zoro ... where was Zoro?

Robin gave an interested look around for the green headed swordsmen.

For some bizarre reason he seemed be avoiding her.

Despite his hard work on trying to help her back in Enies Lobby he put his distance from her.

Yesterday Robin couldn't find a place to enjoy her book due to the crew's noise level, so she decided to go near the gallows were it was quiet.

Zoro was sleeping there, and when he heard her footsteps he opened his eyes and got up and leaved.

She looked not very far her eyes slowly went to her right and there was Zoro doing his one finger sit ups.

She sighed and left her glance at him and reached for her book.

She flipped trough the pages and started to read out loud softly.

_**In thermodynamics, the first law of thermodynamics is a statement of the conservation of energy for thermodynamic systems. The energy conservation law is a mathematical consequence of shift symmetry of time. It is connected with the fact that physical laws remain the same over time...**_

" Its no good," she said closing her book.

She didn't feel like reading she just wanted time for herself, she placed her hands over her face calmly.

" Whats no good ?" said a strong firm voice next to her.

She slowly turned her head to see Zoro sitting down the opposite side of her.

She forced a smile, " Its nothing Mr. Swordsman I said its no good, because I'm tired of reading.

"Then you should get another hobby," said Zoro reaching for his kitanas he had left near the wall.

" Like what," said Robin surprisingly.

Zoro looked at her in shock... she had actually asked for help from someone.

Zoro looked lost, " Um.. well... I dunno something you like...".

" I know that much," she said amusingly.

" Well do something like read... or ... I dunno," said Zoro shrugging.

" What do you do as a hobby," she asked although she knew pretty much what.

Zoro looked thoughtful for a second ( Only a second) then looked at her, " I train myself... eat... sleep... train some more...sleep.. polish my swods... eat... sleep".

" Sounds like fun," she said glumly.

Zoro raised his one of his eyebrow, " are you... did you just... get an attitude with me"?

She realized her mistake, " I'm sorry Mr. Swordsman... that was not right what I said...".

" Its okay," he said placing his kitanas aside.

She shock her head slightly, " No its not okay you were just trying to help and I go and say something bad like that,".

" Oi... Robin..," said Zoro getting up.

She looked up at him.

" Stop apologizing... its fine everybody has there moments now and then," he said placing his kitanas on his waist.

Robin couldn't help but look at him now, " Moments... what is that suppose to mean"?

Zoro looked at her calmly, " It means that everybody has a certain moment in their live that gets very hard... and it usually takes it time".

" So then have you had your moment yet Mr. Swordsman"? Asked Robin curiously.

He nodded in response, " I did... but it wasn't lately... it was in my childhood."

She looked at the small scent of hurt in his eyes as he spoke.

" I'm sorry...". Said Robin.

" That! That right there," said Zoro impatiently.

She looked up at him in confusion.

" That is exactly what I'm talking to you about... stop apologizing for things" said Zoro.

"Im sorry". Said Robin, closing her eyes.

" I said stop it," said Zoro.

" I'm sorry," she said again then looked shock at what she just said.

" Errr...,"

" I'm s-

Zoro placed his hand on her mouth.

" The next words out of your mouth better not be I'm sorry," said Zoro trying to be calm.

She looked shock at her current situation.

She started to have a weir feeling in her stomach.

Zoro relieved his hand and looked at her, " Well... is there something you want to say"?

" No," responded Robin a bit scared.

Zoro frowned at her response... it was the right response, but the way she said it made him feel bad.

He started to wonder if he placed his hand too hard... he didn't mean too, but maybe he did over did it.

" Robin," said Zoro with a mild concern.

" Did... I... hurt you or something," said Zoro a bit awkward.

She shock her head and forced a smile, " No Mr. Swordsman I'm fine".

She got up and left towards her room, but Zoro held her shoulder back.

" Oi if I hurt you just tell me, " said Zoro softly.

She stayed silent until Zoro turned himself to face her.

" Well," said Zoro waiting for her response.

" Mr. Swordsman...can I ask for a small favor," she asked looking down making her long black hair create a shadow over her face.

" Hmm ?" mumbled Zoro a bit confused.

In a fast motion she placed herself on Zoro... LITERALY.

She placed her head on his shoulder crying.

" Please...hold me".

_**AUTHOUR'S COMMENTS**_

Well liked it ?

I hope you did... and you can make my day by giving me a review... it doesn't even have to be big it could be small...

If you didn't like it still review please... your thoughts are important for me.

I would like to take this time to say Incredible Night II will be updated so don't worry.

I just like writing them all down first then I take my time submitting them.

Well Please Review!

SEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	2. Chapter 2 Aren't We Friends

Zoro looked immobilized as he felt his body being clutch very hard and a liquid fall from his shoulder.

He just stood there not knowing what to do, he wasn't hugging Robin nor was he touching her on purpose.

He turned to his shoulder where Robin was deepening her head to his shoulder and noticed she was trembling just a bit.

It didn't take long for Zoro to notice she was crying, but still he didn't waver towards her.

Zoro didn't know what to do... a situation like this has never happened to him.

He has had death situation, debt situations, starving situations, but never has Roronoa Zoro in his 20 years ( He should be 20 by now) of life had a situation like this.

He quickly tried to think of someone who knew what to do in these situations and Nami came first in his mind.

If she would have been in his spot she would hug Robin back and ask whats wrong... but that was, because they were close friends, Zoro and Robin would never work towards having a 'friendly' relationship.

So instead of hugging her he simply cleared his throat and began to speak.

" Oi... Whats wrong with you"? Asked Zoro softly but still firm.

She didn't respond, but Zoro felt her only hold him harder.

He didn't like the fact she was holding on to him, but he couldn't let go either.

He suddenly remembered what Robin asked for him.

" _Mr. Swordsman can you do me a small favor?"_

"_Please...hold me." _

He slowly released a sigh then looked at his hands that were slowly relaxed at his side.

_A favor is a favor_ thought Zoro then he hesitantly moved his left arm near Robin's shoulder.

He was pretty close only a few inches away was his hand distant from her shoulder.

His hand wasn't as firm, but he slowly changed that and slowly reached for her shoulder.

He moved his hand until it finally held her soft skin's shoulder.

Robin gave a small gasp as Zoro finally held her then she deepened her head on his shoulder.

She was breathing a bit hard now that Zoro was feeling her body more.

Zoro tried giving talking a second chance, " Robin...what's wrong?"

Again she didn't respond...but after a while she finally spoke.

" Its like I said... I'm tired...tired of whats been happening lately...," spoke Robin softly.

Zoro felt his body being slowly relieved, but not completely.

" I...I wish I could just have a normal life".she said even more firmer.

Zoro chuckled softly, " You'll never have a normal life as long as your in this crew,".

" Exactly," she said bitterly.

He soon realized what _she_ meant, so he quickly tried explaining what_ he _meant.

" No... I meant we never have a normal life...not what your thinking," said Zoro calmly.

Robin looked at him, " Oh... I...thought you meant...something else."

He raised his eyebrows, " You thought I meant... you'd bring us bad luck?"

She nodded in a way that made her look younger almost like a kid.

Zoro let go of her a bit gladly and relived, " No... you're fine with us".

Robin stepped back from him and looked at Zoro with a hard glance.

She wasn't crying anymore nor was she shaking badly.

" Mr. Swordsman... I'm sorry if I creped you out when I-"

Zoro raised his eyebrows for her last words, " Don't mention it, its okay besides...".

Zoro turned around with his kitanas and slowly went down the staircase.

She looked at him puzzled waiting for him to finish his sentence.

He turned his back still when he spoke, " Aren't we friends...eh...Robin?"

Robin bit her lip lightly, she felt a weird sensation on her stomach as he spoke those words.

His words echoed in her head over and over.

_Aren't we friends...Aren't we friends... Aren't we friends... eh... Robin?_

She smiled with out it being forced, " Yes Mr. Swordsman...we are."

He gave a small chuckle and proceeded down the stairs.

She turned around and reached for her book with interest again with a smile.

Then to her surprise she heard Zoro's voice one more time.

" Oh...by the way...Robin," he said turning to face her now.

Robin looked at him again with a smile.

" Welcome back".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" LAND HO!" yelled Luffy exited, looking at an island from afar.

Nami heard this and quickly went near his captain, " Land where?".

" Over there," said Luffy pointing to the spot.

Nami looked at her maps in her hand, " Odd... according to this map we shouldn't reach land until tomorrow".

" Then the maps wrong," said Luffy simply.

Nami hit him with her fist, " Idiot my maps are never wrong."

" Is there a problem," asked Paulie who was overhearing Nami.

"No no problem... its just that there's an island up ahead... and the map says that we shouldn't reach land until tomorrow," said Nami looking at her maps.

" Then the maps wrong," said Paulie simply.

Nami pounded him in the head, " The maps never wrong !"

Robin smiled from up at the deck, " Ms. Navigator Check the log compass".

Nami's eye widened, " Oh..thats right the compass."

She watched as the compass needle pointed firmly and directly at the island ahead.

Robin looked at the compass and smiled at Nami, " Yes no doubt about that... the compass never lies, perhaps their was a small error on the map Ms. Navigator."

Nami smiled at Robin, " Yes your probably right the maps are probably wrong."

Luffy and Paulie with big bumps in their head looked at Nami angry, " THAT'S WHAT WE TOLD YOU!"

Zoro who was up at the crow nest looked down at them all, " Oi keep it down some of us are trying to sleep."

" Sorry," said Paulie looking at regard to Zoro.

Nami raised one of her eyebrows, " Don't apologize...Zoro you lazy cow get down from up there already".

Zoro pretended not to hear what she said properly, " What? Your a cow? Is that what you said Nami? I must agree."

Nami gasped in horror and quickly climbed the crow nest murmuring things as she went up.

" Stupid Green haired shark..."

" Me a cow...how dare you..."

" Oi Nami I'm just playing," said Zoro a bit nervous noticing Nami's serious look as she climbed the crow nest.

" Get Ready Roronora Zoro... its going to be a very long day", she said finally climbing to the top.

All that could be heard from up at the crow nest was Zoro's yells for help and Nami's furious trash talk.

Everybody from below looked on in silence until Paulie broke the silence.

" Oi... shouldn't someone help him..." he said.

Robin smiled, " Like who Mr. Long Rope?"

" I'm not getting involved," stated Paulie.

Franky gave a look at the crow nest, " Well its simple really... we wait until its over... then we help him... IF he's still alive of course".

Paulie grinned, " Does anyone want to make a gamble?"

" On what?" asked Luffy with mild interest.

Paulie grin grew, " On how long he'll last... I think a minute,".

Luffy gave him a funny look, " Ah come on Zoro's my first mate he's been with me since the beginning he's got a huge bounty on his head...a minute and thirty seconds".

Robin smiled, " Thirty Seconds,".

Everybody looked at her, " Thirty seconds what make you say that?"

Robin gestured towards the crow nest were Nami climbed down with a triumphant smile.

" So what do I win?" said Robin smiling.

Nami came down smiling, " After 5 minutes tell Chopper to treat him".

She went back to her room leaving the rest in shock.

Robin's Hana Hana hand tapped on Paulie's shoulder.

" So what do I win ?"


	3. Chapter 3 Old Habbits

The crew had landed on the mysterious island only a few hours ago, at first nobody knew the name of it until they asked the kind people of the island it turned out to be called Little Everest Valley.

" What a strange name," commented Ussop as he looked around the island.

"It doesn't look like a valley at all," said Franky glancing at the little stores in the town's central.

"I don't care what it's called, as long as they have a decent bar I'm okay," said Zoro who was trying to find one.

" I hear you man," said Paulie who also was looking for one.

" Nami-Swan Robin-Chwan are you going to do some shopping today." asked Sanji with excitement.

" I wish," murmured Nami looking glumly.

" Yes its best if we don't... Ms. Navigator told us our budget is bad... we can't afford to but accessories for now." said Robin.

Sanji looked up disappointed, " Damn Enies Lobby...we wasted so much money..."

Zoro looked to his left and miraculously found a small building with a sign on top with a sake symbol.

His lips slowly curled and Nami watched what he was looking at and looked at him in protest, " Oi Zoro we have financial problem we can't afford for you to go to your stupid bars".

He gave her a sly smile, " First of all bars are not stupid...and second what do you mean WE have financial problems...corrections...YOU have financial problems."

Nami looked at him wide opened, " Wait are you saying..."

" Yeah I have a couple of bellies," said Zoro gesturing at his pocket.

" Just how much..." asked Nami suspiciously.

" About 36.000.000 bellies," shrugged Zoro.

"WHAT YOU STUPID MARIMO!" Exclaimed Sanji.

" DEMON" yelled Nami.

Zoro looked at them, " Name calling isn't very nice...words hurt you know."

" How did you get all that money," asked Nami.

" Well when I was on watch back in water 7... I bumped into some guys there...and it turned out they were pirates... and you know I got that feeling so I did a little bounty hunting." said Zoro guilty.

" Your not supposed to do that anymore," said Nami surprised.

" And your not suppose to steal." said Zoro calmly.

" Listen I saw an opportunity and I took it," said Zoro.

" Yeah thats the famous bounty hunter all right," said Sanji.

Zoro got pissed at that, " Don't you dare bring something like that up."

" Forget that let's just go and eat," said Luffy stomping his feet on the ground.

Zoro gave up, " Okay fine... I'll give you some of the money".

Nami looked happy now, " Okay fine with me."

In the end Zoro was left with 6,000,000 bellies (That's right he had to give up some to everybody except Sanji who claimed it the money wasn't cleaned.)

He finally went to the bar along with Paulie while the others split up.

Robin looked at Chopper and smiled, " Mr.Doctor...want to go to a library or something?"

Chopper gave a cheerful look, "Okay lets go!"

On their way to the library Robin couldn't help, but look at Chopper's glance.

Every now and then Chopper would look back where they had left from.

" Mr. Doctor... is something wrong?" asked Robin.

Chopper looked at her with concern, " I'm fine... I'm just worried about Zoro."

Robin gave him a surprised look, " Mr. Swordsman?"

He nodded, " Yeah... he's got a problem with bounty hunting... it was just the WAY he explained about the money that freaked me out".

Robin raised her eyebrows, " How so?"

" It's like he doesn't care...he acts like hes cold blooded... but he's not... I know hes not." said Chooper remembering their conversation at the dessert place or when Zoro saved him when they were partners at one of the Davy Back challenges.

Robin looked down at Chooper with a smile, " Yes, Mr. Swordsman is quiet a shifty character...but I don't think we should worry for him, he can take of himself."

" I know, but I worry, because apart from Luffy Zoro is the crew's strongest back bone." said Chopper.

Robin gave his comment a thought.

" I wonder how Luffy and Zoro did it to become so strong... and famous too," added Chopper.

"Luffy is very well known for his miraculous powers," responded Robin.

" But he's also a devil fruit holder, Zoro isn't and yet their both nearly as strong as one another." said Chooper.

Robin looked up, " I must admit... it is strange how strong Mr. Swordsman is."

"He's a demon," said Chopper.

Robin gave him a frown, " Please don't call him that...nobody deserves to be called that."

" But he is... back when we were in the train on our rescue mission Zoro did this strong move and I swore I saw his left eye glow deep red". Said Chopper.

" Maybe... but still it isn't good to call him demon for it..." said Robin reassuringly.

Robin smiled remembering their conversation earlier, " He's a very loyal nice person...he's a really good friend."

Chooper gave her a suspicious look, the way she spoke made him believe she had grown fond of Zoro.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Now this... this is life my friend," said Paulie who was already drunk.

" You should know your limit... you look very drunk." said Zoro slowly sipping his sake.

Paulie ignored him and waved for the bartender, " Oi give me another one... and avoid the mug give me the bottle."

" Don't be stupid now," said Zoro although he knew Paulie would just ignore him.

" Hey listen... if you don't live life now then when will you?" said Paulie.

Zoro shock his head, " Whatever drink what you want."

Zoro had something bothering him in his mind.

For some reason Robin wouldn't stop appearing in it.

It was even harder to forget her due to the fact her scent was in his shoulder the same shoulder that she relaxed in.

_Maybe a few bottles will help_ thought Zoro.

It always did work, just a couple of bottles then ( Poof) his worries would leave him.

" Oi bartender give me what my friend is having." said Zoro.

The bartender signaled at the fresh new bottle, " Glass or the whole bottle?"

Zoro thought about it for a while, " The bottle I ain't fancy."

"Thats the spirit." said Paulie.

Zoro received the bottle then opened the tight rubber wax stopper on the bottle.

Paulie picked up his bottle for a toast, " Here's to life."

"To Life," said Zoro clenching each others bottle with a loud. (CLANK)


	4. Chapter 4 Returning The Favor

" Robin I'm glad we took advantage of that sale," said Chopper who was caring one bag as they left from the library.

" Yes, it was good especially do to our shortage money," said Robin who had one bag herself.

" Lets go see the others, I'm sure they are finished with their things by now," said Chopper with a happy tone.

" Alright, but I think it would be better to drop off our bags to the ship, then we can visit the others." said Robin.

" Sure sounds like a good idea," replied Chopper.

As they made their way to the port they passed the bar where Zoro was putting his shoulder around Paulie.

When Zoro found Robin and Chopper he signaled to them.

" Oi you two, over here!" he said loudly.

They stopped and turned where the voice came from, and saw Zoro.

" Hey Zoro, um what's wrong with Paulie," Asked Chopper noticing Paulie's red face.

" He's drunk...very drunk," Added Zoro looking at Paulie who's face seemed even worse now.

"How many glasses did he have?" Asked Chopper concerned with how much the man consumed.

" Uh two and a half...bottles." replied Zoro only to see Chopper's face become alert.

" WHAT!"

"TWO BOTTLES...THAT'S DANGEROUS... TOO MUCH DRINKING CAN CAUSE POISINING FOR YOUR STOMACH!" said Chopper looking at Paulie's face.

Paulie gave a small laugh, " What are you... a doctor?"

" I am," said Chopper looking dumbfounded.

" You really are drunk,"said Zoro a bit worried.

" Well we have to help him get to the ship," spoke Robin for the first time.

Zoro nodded in agreement then began helping Paulie again to the ship.

On their way to the ship Robin looked at Zoro, " Did you get carried away too?"

" No way," replied Zoro in an outraged voice.

" A swordsmen should always know their limit when it comes to situations like drinking," he said.

Paulie laughed, " Hee hee... you swordsmen have a rule book or something?"

" No," replied Zoro, " But I wish you did."

When they finally made it to the ship they went to Paulie's room were Zoro helped him on his bed.

Chopper left for his needed tools and left Zoro and Robin alone with Paulie.

Zoro walked towards a nearby chair and sat placing his fingers around his hair.

" Man I'm exhausted," he mumbled .

Robin gave him a suspicious look, " Mr. Swordsman are you sure you didn't over do it as well?"

" No, I'm sure," he said grabbing another chair next to him.

" Want to sit?" He asked pointing to the chair next to him.

She smiled, " No, I'm fine thank you."

Zoro shrugged, " Suit yourself." he said putting both feet over the extra chair.

Chopper soon came back with a bag, " Okay guys why don't you leave me alone with the patient okay?"

Robin smiled, " Sure...Mr. Swordsman lets go."

Zoro however took his time getting up and he feel his feet a bit wobbly.

They both made it outside the room and Robin turned to him, " I'm going to see the others."

Zoro closed his eyes with a loud sigh, " Okay Robin go ahead...I'm feeling a bit tired... I'll stay."

Robin gave him a worried look, " Are you really okay?"

He gave a small chuckle, " I'm fine don't worry."

He started walking towards his room but then grabbed the wall for support.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Asked Zoro to himself.

He never felt this tired... he was really losing it.

Robin who already turned around and started walking stopped when she heard a loud (THUD) and groaning.

She turned to see Zoro on the ground shaking really badly.

_So this is what if feels like...to be sick...I'm a disgrace_ thought Zoro before he got knocked unconscious.

" Mr. Swordsman?" asked Robin walking towards him as he lay face down.

She grabbed his wrist, " Your very sweaty."

She then placed her cool hand on his forehead, " You-your burning up!"

" Mr. Doctor please come quick...Mr. Swordsman is very ill."said Robin holding on Zoro's hand.

Chopper opened the door to notice Zoro on the ground, " What-quick place him in his bed."

Robin used her powers to make little feet carry Zoro to his room.

She followed behind her group of feet and went to his room.

When they reached to Zoro's room Robin made her feet place him on his bed.

She placed a blanket around him and looked at him.

Nobody was around not yet, so she briefly held his hand.

" Mr. Swordsmen you've helped me in the past now...im going to return all those favors."

_SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER_

" I can't believe I got sick," frowned Zoro.

"It's okay Mr. Swordsman we all get sick that's part of what makes us normal," replied Robin with a smile.

" Well I can't be normal," he said forcing himself to get up from his bed.

Robin gave him a soft glance, " Mr. Swordsmen don't try to grow up too fast."

Zoro lips curled, " But I AM grown up."

He stood before Robin straight and firm.

Robin had a weird feeling the way he looked at her.

" Please don't look at me like that Mr. Swordsman...its uncomfortable." she said backing up from him.

After she said that he knew exactly what she felt, that made him even more daring.

" I'm sorry," he said reaching for her face.


	5. Chapter 5 Feeling Daring

Zoro felt all dark inside, he forced his eyelids to open and bright light came to place.

Everything was foggy for a couple of seconds, then his vision slowly sharpened and glance at the ceiling.

He gave a small sigh then shook his head down to see he was lying on his bed.

He slowly forced himself to sit up on his bed and looked around.

It was quiet and nobody was around,he gave out a loud yawn by opening his mouth as far as he could.

He tried to recall what had happened that caused him to be on his bed.

He slowly remembered how he and Paulie went to the bar, then both got sick bad and he collapsed at the hallway of the ship.

He gave a frown at himself, he got sick...he should have no reason to have gotten sick.

Because of his stupid actions he let himself go and the result of this was in front of him.

He tried recalling why he drank so much... he remembered it was because he had a problem on his mind.

But what was it...

Suddenly the door opened showing Robin come in with a bowl in her hands.

Zoro's question was answered... the reason he got so drunk was because...because of her.

" I see your awake Mr. Swordsman," said Robin with her usual smile.

Zoro gave her half a smile, but couldn't help but ask, " What are you doing here?"

Robin didn't mind his question, he always talked like that to someone like her, " Nobody knows about what happened to you except me and Mr. Doctor...so I decided to Cook you a healthy stew in liege of Mr. Cook."

She walked towards him and handed him the bowl, " It might not be as good as Mr. Cook's cooking...but I'm sure its fine".

Zoro accepted the bowl and nodded in thanks and slowly stirred the stew then placed his spoon to his mouth.

He felt the tender juices of chicken bra and vegetables fill his throat and he cleared his mouth in pleasure, " Its really good...thanks".

He quickened his eating pace as his stomach rumbled in hunger, " Hey...how long was I out for?"

Robin got a chair and sat across from his bed, " Just a couple of hours...".

" Hmm,"Zoro responded, it was odd he felt like it was only a minute that he passed out for.

" So...the others don't know what happened?" asked Zoro putting his finished bowl in his lap.

She crossed her hands on her chest, " No... not yet."

Zoro attempted to sit across the bed, " Don't tell them."

Robin gave him a look of confusion, " Why not?"

Zoro looked down at the ground, " If they knew...their first mate was out done by an alcohol beverage...they would have nobody to look up to than Luffy."

" Look up to you?" said Robin puzzled.

Zoro nodded, " I'm not stupid I know back at Enies Lobby or before we got there...I was asked for help, Nami, Chooper, even...that shitty cook," said Zoro with a small laugh.

" If they knew about today, Luffy would be the only one to look to... I don't want to give him all that burden...he's my captain," spoke Zoro softly.

" So...you understand what I'm asking from you...Robin?" Asked Zoro looking up at her.

She gave him a smile, " Sure...not a word."

Zoro let out a sigh of relive, " Good...thanks."

Their was silence for a while before anybody spoke.

" How...did I get up here?" asked Zoro finally after a while.

Robin made one of her hands multiply with arms, " I used my powers."

" Wait...you helped me?" Asked Zoro surprised.

He thought maybe Chopper might have picked him up in his human form or something...but Robin?

She nodded, " Wasn't easy, but I brought you up here."

" You should have just let me where I was." spoke Zoro bitterly.

" I don't deserve to be given the burden of first mate," said Zoro pissed with himself.

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder...it wasn't Robin's Hana Hana hands... it was her own.

" Mr. Swordsman...you're a good first mate, you always do help us and for that we're grateful," she said softly.

Zoro felt a bit uncomfortable for some reason, " What makes you say that?"

" You have helped us all in the past...even me." Replied Robin letting go of him.

"Actually... I never helped you," said Zoro.

Robin chuckled at the man's bad memories, " Yes you have."

He shock his head, " Hmm... no not really."

She gave him a teasing smile, " Why Mr. Swordsman... you helped me just earlier today."

Zoro gulped, " That was a needed cause Robin."

She gave him a side look glance, " I don't think it was."

"Whatever," said Zoro angry trying to get up from his bed.

Robin placed two of her Hana hana arms on Zoro's shoulder, " You can't get up Doctor's Orders."

Zoro gave her an angry growl, " come let me up..."

She shook her head, " Doctor's orders."

Zoro decided to give up then, he wasn't 100 percentgood and only fighting off Robin's hands would make him even more tired amd fatigue.

He sat back down looking pitifull .

" I can't believe I got sick," frowned Zoro.

"It's okay Mr. Swordsman we all get sick that's part of what makes us normal," replied Robin with a smile.

" Well I can't be normal," he said forcing himself to get up from his bed.

Robin gave him a soft glance, " Mr. Swordsman don't try to grow up too fast."

Zoro lips curled, " But I AM grown up."

He stood before Robin straight and firm.

Robin had a weird feeling the way he looked at her.

" Please don't look at me like that Mr. Swordsman...its uncomfortable." she said backing up from him.

After she said that he knew exactly what she felt, that made him even more daring.

" I'm sorry," he said reaching for her face.

Robin gave a small gasp of how close he was from her.

She didn't move she just felt his breath getting close.

He place one of his hands on her left side of her face, then curled it to her lips.

Everything went so fast for her at that moment.

Zoro was getting close, he could see his reflection from her dark blue eyes.

Suddenly he felt a pain on his shoulder and then on his waist, the effects of his sickness got the best of him and he collapsed to the ground.

_Damn not now... not when I was so close thought_ Zoro angry and embarrassed with himself.

Robin helped him up and used her powers to help him on his bed.

Then she placed a blanket over him and took the bowl on her hands.

She gave a small smile towards the swordsmen who was avoiding his glance with embarrassment.

Then she slowly placed her head on his left ear and spoke softly, " I don't like little boys... but your still very sweet."

" Bullshit," said Zoro angry the way Robin was taking advantage of the current moment.

She laughed in his ear, it made him tickle a bit, " You can do better Mr. Swordsman."

She then bent down and and kissed his forehead in a childish way as her chest exposed a bit.

_Thats it_ thought Zoro angrily as he took all the strength he could muster to grab her and pull her towards him.

She gasped at his sudden strength as he rolled over making Robin lie down on the bed and him on top.

" Some little boy huh," asked Zoro reaching for her.

She closed her eyes and held his head as he kissed her neck, " Maybe not a little boy...".

She then gave him frown, " Mr. Swordsmen you and me I don't know...I feel a bit weird...a bit dirty."

"Robin your only making this better," warned Zoro kissing her lips.

_**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS**_

So... Liked it?

Hated it?

Let me know... I tried making this chapter a bit hot at the end so tell me if I did it right or not,by reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6 Bounty's

Robin liked the feeling she had,but she knew that this was definitely not right...it was too creepy.

She easily pushed him off and got up from the bed making Zoro alert.

" Oi what are you-"

" I'm sorry Mr. Swordsman I told you already this is too weird," she said grabbing the bowl that fell on the floor.

Zoro frowned, " And I told YOU I don't care".

She frowned looking at the angry swordsman, " You're very arrogant... you know that?"

Zoro closed his eyes in frustration, " Listen women YOU are the one who came to ME asking to hold you and I did... now how the hell do you think I'm feeling towards you now?"

She bit her lip at his response...he was right technically she DID start this whole thing.

" Mr. Swordsman...at that time when I wanted help... I would have asked anybody...even you." she said calmly.

Zoro face showed hurt for a split second then slowly he layed down on his bed and but a blanket around himself.

" Okay...I get it... It was luck then I guess, it was sheer luck that it was me there when you asked for help," said Zoro closing his eyes.

Robin gave him a heartfelt look, " Mr. Swordsman..."

Zoro turned his back on her in his bed, " Get out...and close the door behind you."

He closed his eyes waiting for a creaking noise or a signal that she left.

But he didn't hear any noise, which meant she hasn't left yet.

He waited though for a long time...and yet still nothing.

He was starting to lose his temper now.

Then when he couldn't hold his temper anymore he yelled angrily, " WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, THE DOOR'S RIGHT THERE...OR DO YOU NEED HELP FOR THAT TOO?"

Still there was no respond, until he felt a hand on his hair,he turned to see who it was.

And he was Robin lean again against his ear again.

He didn't move or say anything as she spoke forcefully, " You and me... we can't...you know that as much as I do."

Zoro frowned at her, _thats just stupid._

She then let go and closed the door behind her slowly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day Zoro awoke in the morning wide awake, he sat up happly.

" I don't have to force myself anymore," he said to himself.

He climbed out of his bed and grabbed his swords in the corner.

He left outside to the ship, looking at nothing but sea.

" So...we've left the island already," he spoke looking around the ship just to see nothing but sea.

He spotted Paulie and Franky down at the quarter, " Franky hand me that ply wood over there."

Zoro watched Franky grabbed the piece of wood and hand it too Paulie.

Zoro walked towards them in greetings, " Yo... what are you two working on."

Franky looked at Zoro, " Oh Zoro-San good morning, yeah were working on the ship's right wing...it seems that when Merry left the island she didn't coordinate right and damaged the right wing."

" How are you feeling," asked Zoro looking at Paulie who was marking on the wood.

" Just fine... all I needed was a days rest ...but I got to admit...that little furball is one good doctor...," Chuckled Paule reaching for a saw.

" Hmm... well I'll leave you two to work I'm feeling kind of hungry." said Zoro walking towards the kitchen.

" Okay by brother Zoro," said Franky.

Zoro went inside the kitchen and he sat down as Sanji was preparing food.

" So...what's for breakfast?" asked Zoro leaning on his chair.

" Nothing... it's lunch time," said Sanji chopping green salad.

Zoro sat on his chair straight, " Wha- then...how long have I sleeped for?" he asked himself.

" I dunno, but if you want to eat forget it...you were late." said Sanji.

Zoro sighed knowing he could do nothing now.

Sanji gave him a hard look, " Marimo...by the way throw this to the garbage," he said handing Zoro a plate of food.

The plate had fresh made food nothing was wrong with it, Zoro looked at Sanji confused, " You want to throw this out?"

Sanji turned his back on him cutting a meat sirloin, " Yeah I'm sure."

Zoro gave him a puzzled look, " But you hate wasting food."

Sanji growled, " And I hate having spoiled food."

" It's still hot though...and it even looks fresh." said Zoro examining the plate.

" Well if you like it then...uh...why don't you ... eat it or something," said Sanji clearing his throat.

Zoro gave him a puzzled look, them finally figured it out what Sanji was trying to say.

He smiled, " Screw you I'm eating this."

" Whatever...like I care."

As Zoro ate his food he heard a familiar voice yell on the ship, " EVERYBODY OUTSIDE...NOW!"

" What now?" asked Sanji drying his hands and walking out.

Zoro walked out of the kitchen then went back in and ate his last piece of food before going outside.

He watched his captain place nine different bounty's on the floor.

Everybody looked around, " Look crew is seems we all have a bounty!"

Zoro forced a smile _how the hell is that a good thing?_

He slowly read them...

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Monkey D. Luffy**

**170.000.000 Berries **

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Roronoa Zoro**

**159.000.000 Berries**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Nico Robin**

**149.000.000 Berries**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Franky**

**149.000.000 Berries**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE **

**Hunter/Sanji **

**88.000.000 Berries**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Paulie**

**75.000.000 Berries**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Nami **

**55.000.000 Berries**

**WANTED ALIVE**

**Soge King/ Ussop**

**78.000.000 Berries**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Tony Tony Chopper**

**69.000.000 Berries**

" What the hell why do they want me alive?" asked Ussop alert.

Zoro chuckled, " Maybe its because you burned the government flag.

Ussop cried pointing his finger at Luffy, " HE MADE ME DO IT."

" You could have said no," shrugged Luffy.

" Well think of it this way...when you do get captured just say 'He made me do it' and they will believe you," said Luffy with his signature smile.

" NO THEY WON'T YOU ASSHOLE," yelled Ussop.

" This picture isn't my charming side," frowned Sanji looking at his bounty.

" How are the ladies going to like a picture like that?" said Sanji leaving to his kitchen.

" How do they get our pictures anyways...do they have photographers follow us or something?" asked Chopper.

" I'm sure all of the four seas will be after us...especially Luffy." sighed Zoro.

Luffy smiled, " I know...fun isn't it?"

Zoro sat down near the post of the crow nest, " For you...what about me... I won't be able to go to a decent bar without marines wanting to chase my neck."

" It's probably the government and admirals now...not marines," said Franky.

" Especially when the two keys of destruction are in this crew," said Robin.

" Our total bounty is almost 1.000.000.000 berries!" said Nami with little Bellie signs in her eyes.

" What are you going to do turn us in?" laughed Zoro.

Nami gave him a mischievous smile.

" I dare you." said Zoro raising his eyebrows.

Nami laughed, " Ah ha maybe I should take you in... you would be able to pay up those debts and give me a little pocket change."

Zoro scoffed, " Right."

He then looked at Robin who was looking down at Zoro's bounty for a while.

He tried to stop looking at her, but he couldn't help himself.

She had a mild look of concern as she looked at his bounty.

_We are just friends_ he said reminding his head.

_Just...friends..._


	7. Chapter 7 Old Memories

It was late afternoon and the crew were still at sea, they all sat together enjoying the sundown.

Zoro on the other hand was busy siting on the far side of the deck alone with his thoughts.

_**FLASHBACK**_

" Mr. Swordsman...can I ask for a small favor?"

" Please...hold me".

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

" Damn it...why can't I get you out of my head." said Zoro looking up at the heavens for an answer.

Zoro scoffed at himself, " My god...I sound like that cook...I need to stop this, come on she's just a women...a very beautiful women...WHAT THE HELL!

Zoro placed one of his hands over his head, " I really need to stop...and I need to stop talking to myself I sound like a jackass."

He drew out Wadou and placed it up to the bright orange sky.

Small beams reflected from the swords and went all over the place.

Zoro smiled remembering all those great memories he had in his heart.

_**FLASHBACK**_

" Zoro...what are you doing now?" asked a curious Kuina as she sat next to him outside of the dojo's wooden steps.

He grumbled angry, " Your dad says if I don't read pages 23-25 I won't be able to practice tomorrow."

She gave him a sly smile, " Zoro you lazy dog, my father makes me read at least six chapters."

"What!" asked Zoro alert placing his book down.

" My dad doesn't go easy on me." said Kuina crouching her feet together while holding her hands.

" Papa says if a women wants to be good at something you have to work twice as much as others." said Kuina.

Zoro looked annoyed and placed his book down, " Okay so you beat me in practice you beat me in duels, now your beating me in reading?"

She couldn't help but smile at Zoro's annoyed face, " Well I am older than you."

Zoro made a face, " It doesn't matter."

Kuina shook her head, " Of coarse it does... the older you are the more experienced you are."

Zoro smiled as a challenge came to his mind, " Okay how about this then... one day I'll meet an older person and we'll see who's more experienced."

Kuina raised one of her eyebrows, " Really... and who will that be."

" I dunno someone older...it could be you," said Zoro opening his book.

"Ah if its me I'll end up beating you again." she said with a curious smile.

" Don't get too cocky women...one day I will beat you at something...I promise," said Zoro opening his book to the right page.

She smiled slowly then got up, " Yeah...but until then..."

She grabbed his book and banged him in his head, " I'm still standing at number one."

Kuina left him walking inside the dojo before he called to her, " Oi wait up!"

Kuina stopped and turned to him placing one of her hands on her hips.

Zoro gulped and avoided her look as his face grew in embarrassment, " Can you help me..?"

Kuina smiled and sat back down, " What will you do without me."

_**FLASCBACK OVER**_

Zoro looked at the sky start to turn dark he sighed then placed Wadou back on to it's scabbard.

He got up and went to the crow-nest getting ready for his night watch, when he got up to the crow-nest he saw two people kissing each other passionately.

" Uh Luffy can you do your business somewhere else," said Zoro making Nami turn around.

" Wha- Zoro how did you get up here without making a noise." yelled Nami red with embarrassment.

He shrugged, " I dunno, look I'm just tired and I really don't want company so why don't you go to one of your rooms and do your business."

" Luffy... come on lets go," said Nami going down the ladder.

Luffy smiled at Zoro before going down, " Good night Zoro."

" Good night," said Zoro then he purposely yelled down at Nami from below, " And remember kids don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Nami making Zoro satisfied.

After Luffy left Zoro stretched himself and looked up at the sky for another boring night.

Whenever he was on night watch he killed time by polishing his swords or maybe do some training or sometimes he liked playing tic-tat-too by marking on the ship with his sword ( Only when he was really really bored).

Or sometimes he would just sleep, which he did...most of the time.

He gave a loud yawn as sleep clutched in his eyes.

He suddenly heard footsteps echo loud from below.

He watched as Robin came up with a cup of coffee in her hands.

Zoro pretended to be asleep so she could leave.

But Robin however looked at Zoro and mumbled something under her breath.

Then she woke him up er... That is she thought he was asleep.

" Mr. Swordsman wake up." she said tugging on his shoulder.

He slowly pretended to act like he just woke up, " What do you (yawn) want?"

" It's my turn to be on night duty," she said.

" No it's not it's my turn." he said calmly.

" No Captain said today that it was my turn... so why don't you go on and go to sleep." she said sipping her coffee.

Zoro shrugged, " Whatever."

She waited for him to leave, but he stayed and went asleep again.

She then woke him up again.

" What?" Zoro asked annoyed that he was awaken two times now.

" Don't you want to go to your room?" she asked.

" You said go to sleep so I did... I went to sleep...now let me sleep." he said closing his eyes.

" Don't you want to go to your room, " repeated Robin in her usual calm voice.

" Why...am I bothering you?" asked Zoro raising his eyebrows.

" No... as long as your quiet its fine... I feel like reading again." she said already with a book at hand.

" Knock yourself out." said Zoro closing his eyes hoping it would be the last time.

But it wasn't.

Robin slowly opened her book and began reading while Zoro started to softy snore.

It wasn't a bother at first, but he slowly increased his snore's loudness.

So loud that Robin had to stop reading and look at Zoro a bit frustrated...just a bit.

_For heavens sake he sleeps like a child_ thought Robin examining his form.

The only thing missing was a blanket and a stuffed animal to make him look like a child.

And although his snore's bothered her a bit she couldn't help, but smile.

She brought a blanket with her in case of bad weather, but used it too give it to Zoro.

As soon as she so much as touched him he opened his eyes in alert.

" What are you doing?" asked Zoro backing up.

" Nothing, I was simply going to but a blanket around you," said Robin.

" I don't want it." said Zoro.

Zoro's attitude reminded of her Aunt's snobby daughter.

How she hated her... when they ate she came first, when they took a bath, she came first.

She remembered one time when it was her birthday her Aunt made her go outside in the fields with no shoes and she had to go pick some flowers for her birthday.

She remembered she stepped in spikes and thorns and she went to sleep later crying in pain.

And after she gave the flowers her cousin just threw them to the ground and gave her a bad look, " I don't want it."

" Oi what's wrong with you?" asked Zoro looking at her silence.

" Nothing bad," she said calmly.

He shrugged and tried to go to sleep, but the cold bothered him.

He let out a sigh after a while then looked at Robin, " I... want it."

Robin looked at him in wonder, " Want what?"

"The blanket,"said Zoro reaching for it.

Suddenly a hand stopped him, " I'm sorry you said that you didn't want it...so if you don't want it the-

" But I do want it." said Zoro.

" I don't know..." said Robin amused.

" Give me the god damn blanket." he reached for it before Robin could act.

" So childish," responded Robin softly.

" It rather be a child than...

Robin raised her eyebrows at his next word, " Anold person?"

" No," said Zoro angrily, " It rather be a child than a book worm like you." said Zoro giving her the blanket and leaving the archaeologist stunned.


	8. Chapter 8 More than Friends

Another day had passed and Zoro awoke from his bed earlier than usual.

He slept okay, but he was a bit thoughtful of what he said yesterday to Robin.

Looking back now, it sounded stupid...very stupid.

" Maybe she is right...maybe I am immature," said Zoro with a sigh.

He looked at the sun from his window and he noticed the sun was brighter than usual, " From here on out I'm going to do my job in this crew...first mate".

He went outside and saw the sun shine though his face, " If only...I knew what my job meant."

He knew first mate meant being the first person in party... therefore he was second in command sort of like a vice leader.

Funny though... if there was a vice leader it always seemed to be Nami who would boss people around.

Another thing he had to do was ignore Robin...she only made things worse for him and always did distract him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That would be the harder task though...but he remembered she said basically that she wanted nothing more from him than a friend.

He knew that if Robin didn't want to be in a personally relationship then he should just leave her alone...ah well at least he tried.

He looked around the ship to see if there was some sort of chore or challenge the ship may need, but everything seemed organized or in good condition.

He shrugged and sat down near the end of the head of Merry.

He grinned placing his elbow on Merry, "Bright morning we have huh ?"

Merry couldn't answer Zoro knew this... but he knew now why Ussop liked talking to it...because it made you feel good to talk without being disrupted or laughed at.

He looked down where the water reflected on what was ahead... he saw an island that was ahead not to far.

"This isn't right...their shouldn't be an island Nami said so...," Zoro murmured looking at the mysterious island.

He quickly went to Nami's room and knocked on the door.

Their seemed to be a loud commotion inside the room and Zoro could swear he heard another voice other than Nami.

Nami stepped forward the door with her T- shirt inside out, " What is it?"

" Uh... their's an island ahead and I just wondered if-

" WHAT?" exclaimed Nami running outside to the galley.

Zoro closed Nami's door, but smiled as he closed it halfway then opened it to reveal Luffy sleeping.

He followed behind Nami who was looking out at the island, " It can't be... its the second time in a row."

Nami looked at Zoro , " I need you to steer the ship's helm towards the right."

Zoro nodded and headed towards the control room.

He pushed it to the right then signaled to Nami that he accomplished the task.

She nodded and looked at the sea, " Okay now when you see the ship get close enough you know what to do... place the anchor down and starboard."

He nodded, " Okay I got it... leave it to me."

Nami looked at the crow-nest, " Odd I thought Robin was under watch why didn't she tell me."

Zoro looked up towards the crow nest, " Uh... I decided to help her out and... I told her to let me take care of the watch."

" Oh...makes sense now, " She said smiling.

" Zoro held the helm to the right slowly as Nami left.

In a few minutes he heard a small noise from up at the crow nest and he saw Robin climb down and head for the rooms.

She saw Zoro and she pointed to the island, " Mr. Swordsman...theirs a-

" I know..." he said looking forward.

" Oh...okay...then I guess your-

" Yes, I got it all under control." said Zoro leaving the helm alone and walked down towards the anchor.

Robin sighed, " I'm sorry, I sleeped just recently... I was just too tired."

Zoro grabbed the anchor, " Well go back to sleep you don't have to worry about the rest, leave it to me."

She smiled, " Okay then."

She walked towards the crow nest and got her blanket and mug and brought it down to the kitchen were Zoro was observing the now reached island.

Robin was washing her cup while Zoro wondered about what Nami had said...

_Its the second time in a row... that's what she said_ thought Zoro crossing his hands.

It was weird how two islands appear out of nowhere...Zoro looked at Robin who was finished washing her cup.

" Hey..." he spoke hesitantly.

She turned to him with a polite smile, " Yes what is it Mr. Swordsman."

Zoro looked back at the island, " Why do you think... this island wasn't recognized by Nami... I mean that women is an expert in these things, and yet she didn't know about this island...or the previous one for that matter."

Robin looked at the island then sat down across Zoro, " Yes, I suppose it's quiet a mystery, but remember Mr. Swordsman...this is the Grand Line... not to much information is known about this section...there are still lands that haven't been discovered yet."

Zoro gave her a half interested look, " So...are you saying this could be a undiscovered island?"

" Oh this island? I don't think so." said Robin opening her book.

Zoro waited for her to finish, but instead she just went straight to reading.

Robin looked up at him, " Uh...do you need something Mr. Swordsman?"

" No nothing." he said getting up from his chair and walking towards his room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zoro decided to sleep a bit more until he heard a knock on his door.

He opened it to reveal Franky all covered in red paint.

" Uh...Franky what happened to you?" asked Zoro scanning franky's body that was all red.

Franky pretended like he didn't know about it, " Oh this...oh I was just helping brother Ussop on making his weapon inventions...until he got a breakthrough...and well...you can tell what happened."

Franky looked back at Zoro, " Oh yeah uh I have a message from Nami she wanted me to give you this."

Franky using one of his gorilla sized fist smashed Zoro in the head.

" W.T.F!" said Zoro holding his head as he layed on the ground.

Franky then looked at Zoro, " and she also asked for me to tell you to get your lazy ass to the galley pronto."

Franky then helped Zoro up, " Uh sorry about that...it was part of the message, I didn't want to do that...but my god sister Nami is pure evil...she threaten me that if I didn't tell you the complete message, she would take away my cola and force me to drink grape juice."

" I HATE GRAPE JUICE!" yelled Franky angry and emotionally.

" Wow calm down man it's okay...I guess we're both victim's in this." said Zoro leaving his room with Franky.

" You know when I joined you guys I thought from then on it would be easy ville, but now I have realized I miss my family." said Franky.

" Franky we are family," said Zoro.

" I know, I mean my friend's back in water 7...I promised I would fix it my home," said Franky.

" But your friends back home said they would take care of it." said Zoro.

" Yeah, I guess your right...well it's not so bad here," said Franky with a smile.

" Actually brother Chopper just told me that I'm the only one that has ever stepped inside brother Ussop's workshop,because it's so confidential," said Franky putting his hands behind his head.

Zoro smiled as he opened the door to the galley.

Everybody was outside ready leave the ship and explore the island.

He looked at Luffy and Robin who were wearing something that looked like a robe.

Luffy's robe was sort of like the one he wore in alabasta, but darker and had a hood.

Robin had a velvet color robe with a hood as well.

" Oi what's with the get up?" asked Zoro as he looked at Luffy uncomfortable scratch his robe.

" Ms. Navigator says that since both of us have a big bounty,the odds of us being spotted by someone will increase, and because of such event's we must wear these to hide ourself." said Robin looking down at herself.

" Ah too bad Luffy," said Zoro patting on Luffy's back.

" Oi that's not fair if I have to wear this so does Zoro." said Luffy looking at Nami.

Nami had another robe on her hands, " of coarse he's going to wear one."

" What! Why?" asked Zoro.

" BAKA! You also have to be careful," said Nami trowing Zoro his robe.

"I don't need this..if someone wants to try to capture me I'll just take them down." said Zoro with a confident smile.

Nami sighed, " Insolent fools like you won't live to see another day, because of stubbornness."

Zoro looked at Nami then Nami looked back... it was a test of strength...a test of strength Zoro had lost.

He sighed and looked at his robe, he was going to ask if he could at least wear the cool robe he wore in alabasta...but it would have sounded childish and immature.

" Fine I'm wearing it." he said putting it over himself.

Nami widened her eyes looking at Zoro with his robe...it fit him perfectly it made him look more taller and older.

Zoro looked down at his robe, " It's not so bad I guess..."

" See what did I tell ya?" said Nami walking towards the end of the ship.

He looked at Franky who was sitting on the upper deck.

" Oi Franky aren't you coming." asked Zoro.

Franky shook his head, " Ah no thanks brother Zoro I don't feel like exploring the island, besides someone has to stay and guard the ship."

Zoro shrugged and looked at Paulie, " What about you?"

Paulie gave a wide laugh, " Ah I still feel the effects from the last Island...I think I'll have to call it quits for now."

Zoro sighed, " Oh well more drinking for me then."

Sanji looked at Robin and Nami, " Allow me to help you get off my dears."

They both accepted his hand and went down to the island.

Chopper ran with Ussop and Luffy racing each other to the island.

Zoro looked down at his black robe then put his hood on and left towards the island as well.

When they arrived at the small village they each took their own ways.

Ussop and Chopper went to explore the island while Luffy looked around the village to see the coolest things he could find.

Zoro wondered why he didn't want to spent time with Nami...perhaps they wanted to keep their romance hidden.

Sanji followed Nami who shopping with Robin he guessed...but when he saw Nami leave towards the store Robin didn't follow.

Zoro looked at her, " Oi what's wrong... aren't you going to go with her?"

She shook her head with a sad smile, " I can't it would be too dangerous if I were to walk inside the stores...someone would notice me...eventually."

Zoro couldn't stand to look at her sad smile, it must feel bad to not go to your favorite places,because of fear of being caught.

He looked down placing his hood down, " Well...do you want to have a drink with me...as friends." Added Zoro as he looked at Robin's sudden hesitant face.

She suddenly smiled not a sad smile,but a faint smile, " Sure I would like that Mr. Swordsman."

Zoro nodded in agreement and walked towards the village, " Okay...but first things first...we need to find a place to drink.

Zoro looked back at her she didn't have an exact happy smile due to the fact they were going to have a drink.

Someone like her might like a cafe instead of a pub, so he asked her.

" Want to go to a cafe instead?" he said looking back at her.

Her smile grew slightly, " Okay...I would prefer that."

Robin gave him an amused smile, " Have you ever gone to a cafe before?"

Zoro thought about it the nodded slowly, " Once...when I had a bounty job on a man who worked in a cafe."

He gave her a smile, " It's the day I grew found of a cappuccino."

Robin smiled turned into a small laugh...this is what Zoro had to do act normal like he was doing right now...maybe then Robin might be interested in him.

_But there is no need for that _said a voice inside Robin's head.

_Remember you said you just wanted to be his friend nothing more_ said the voice again that annoyed Robin now.

" Huh," said Zoro stopping near a display window of a store.

" What is it Mr. Swordsman?" asked Robin looking at his glance.

" Look at that," said Zoro pointing to a figure.

Robin couldn't see what it was, " I'm sorry Mr. Swordsman... I cant-

" Here let me help you," said Zoro gently pulling Robin's arm towards him.

" See right there." He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at his direction and it was cages of dogs inside happily wagging their tails.

" I always wanted a dog," said Zoro.

"Not a small one... a big one...one that could follow me and help me in everything." he said.

Then he chuckled, " But I don't think I could be responsible for it...I would probably end up leaving it to starve."

Robin was having a hard time relaxing, because Zoro was so close and his hand was on her shoulder.

Zoro turned to her and noticed her troubled look.

" Hey what's wrong...you okay?" he spoke softly.

Robin closed her eyes, " Stop that."

Zoro's eyes grew wide in shock then a cocky smile arose and he leaned closer, " Stop what?"

He was so closes she could feel his hot breath, " Stop trying to make me fall for you."

Zoro reached for her face and he gently rubbed her left cheek, " Why is it working?"

" Unfortunately yes," she said relaxing as she leaned towards his hand.

" Good," he said kissing her lips gently.

This time Robin didn't hold back she kissed him back in complete satisfaction.

This kiss felt so good way better than the last one...the last kiss seemed childish...this one was more serious and passionate.

" Hey get a room you two, some of us have children who want to have a decent walk," said an angry man.

But both Zoro and Robin didn't halt at all.

A women shushed the man, " Now Jake don't be like that...remember we were just like them when we were young."

" Maybe Cathy, but not in public," he said embarrassed.

" Jake stop lying you know well we used to kiss in public." she said with a sly smile.

When Zoro and Robin finished their kiss Zoro placed both his hands on her face and he looked at her straight into her eyes.

" I love you...don't you forget that, because I'm not going to want to repeat it again." He said with a smile.

" I love you too...Zoro." she said finally making up her mind.

And they walked towards the cafe no longer as friends...but something even more.


	9. Chapter 9 Still Right Here

" Zoro-kun are you sure this is the right way?" asked a worried Robin as she looked around the town.

" Uh yeah I think so..." he said stopping and noticing that they were in a dead end corridor.

Robin sighed, " Zoro-kun why don't you ask for directions?"

Zoro's face was alert, " What?" " Ask for directions no way... you do it."

Robin smiled at the man's stubbornness and walked towards a group of guys.

Zoro noticed the group of guys certain interest looks as she walked towards them wich made him unease.

" Oi Robin let me ask." he said walking past her.

The guys frowned as Zoro came to them not Robin.

" Hey there," said Zoro greeting the strangers.

None of them smiled nor did they waiver in greeting.

" Do you guys know-

Zoro stopped at his sentence and thought about his next words.

If he asked them where a cafe was they would stare at him like he was an asshole.

No he couldn't ruin his 'male pride' so he asked his question in a different approach.

" I was hopping you guys could tell me where the nearest bar was , but **she** wants to go to a cafe so do you guys know where you can find one?" he said in a low voice so Robin wouldn't hear his words.

Although she did and she looked away.

"Men..." she said closing her eyes.

Zoro returned to Robin with directions to the cafe.

" Okay they said if we take a left we should be there...look for a coffeecup sign," pointed out Zoro remembering the last piece of information.

" That was it...just turn left?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

" Yeah...pretty easy." he said scratching the back of his head.

They walked to the left and looked for a coffeecup sign and didn't find anything.

Zoro turned around and managed to see the guys that gave them directions from a distance laughing.

Zoro ignored them and walked ahead while Robin followed,but had a sly smile on her face.

_What the- AH SOMEONES TWISTING MY ARM!_

Zoro stopped at the voice behind him, then he simply looked at Robin who gave him an innocent smile.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE DOCKING PIER...

" Oi Paulie take a look at this." said Franky under Merry's wood tiles.

Paulie ducked next to Franky and looked down.

" Aw shit, the fresh wax we put is getting absorbed." Paulie said touching the wood with his index finger as he rubbed it.

" What did we do wrong brother Paulie?" asked Franky.

Paulie got a crowbar, " We didn't do anything wrong...something moist is under the ship's tiles were going to have to take some tiles off and examine it from under."

" Okay let's get to work then." said Franky popping his fingers.

"Right after I get my cola boost though." said Franky heading towards the kitchen.

Paulie started to take the first rectangular tile off and then proceeded with the other.

When he took out a few he looked down and saw something shining.

" Oi Franky come here your not going to believe what I found!" said Paulie.

Franky ran towards Pualie with a cola beverage in his hand, " Oh what is it."

Paulie grinned brightly, " Gold Franky...gold."

Franky leaned down and looked at a broken treasure chest with jewels and gold.

" Wow look at all that." exclaimed Franky.

" How on earth did it get here...under the flooring board?"wondered Paulie out loud.

Franky looked at the chest of gold and found an old envelope next to it.

He opened it and looked at the letter.

It was smudged with oil and dust.

Read it," said Paulie looking down at the letter.

Franky looked at the letter and shrugged, " It doesn't say anything more than a sentence."

"What does it say?"

"_To my daughter Kaya my one true treasure."_

Franky scratched the back of his head, " Who's Kaya?"

Paulie shrugged, " I dunno,but I can't wait until we tell captain about this."

BACK TO ZORO AND ROBIN...

" Let's sit over here," said Robin choosing a booth far back of the cafe that they found.

Zoro nodded in agreement and took of his robe he had on.

" Zoro-kun, put that on." said Robin alert.

"Why?"

"It's kind of itchy and hot, it's just a big bother."

Robin placed a hand on her hip, " Ms. Navigator said that we should leave our robe's on for protection."

Zoro rolled his eyes, " Ah seriously if we did everything Nami told us to do we would be screwed, don't worry there isn't a single wanted poster in this cafe."

Zoro sat down in the booth, " Actually... I haven't seen a single wanted poster in this island now that I mentioned it."

Robin's face was still very stiff, " We can't let that be an excuse to drop our guards Zoro-kun."

Zoro looked at Robin tiredly, " Look just trust me on this."

She didn't sit in the booth she was still waiting for Zoro to put on his robe.

" Look..." He said reaching for her hand.

He pulled her to sit next to him, " I have no clue on what your so worried about, bu-

" Try the marines," replied Robin.

He sighed putting his hand on the table, " What about them?"

" They are looking for us...they are looking for us very badly." she said,

Zoro looked at her funnily, " Robin...they are always looking for us."

She gave him a reproachful look, " You know what I mean."

" Well Robin...let me tell you something." he said relaxing his head on the back of the booth's leather.

" The way I see it, if you worry about the marines trying to find you...then what your really doing is giving in to them."

Robin looked at him shock to hear such words from him.

" But...if you don't give in...

if you don't worry about them...

if you can clear your head about them and continue with your life ...

Then and only then will you become true to yourself."

Robin didn't know what to say she was still grasping the first words he said let alone the other ones.

Zoro hesitantly pulled her hood over her head off.

And he saw the face of an angel smile at him.

He wondered if he should... he really wanted too...why not...

He reached over and kissed her lips briefly without thought.

Robin didn't stop him nor did she move towards him she just let him kiss her one time...one time...it wouldn't hurt...

Zoro slowly reached for her ear, " Doest it matter really?"

Robin looked confused at his statement.

He continued, " Does it matter if the marines are here?"

"There is no reason to worry...because I am still right here." he said once again kissing her this time on her cheek.

Her face was hot inside, but not because she was blushing...no... it was because his words and his actions where confusing her.

And she didn't know if she liked it or not.

But those kissed however she liked.

After a moment they broke off and looked down with wondering faces.

Robin broke the silence finally, "So...when are you planning on putting your hand around me?"

Zoro smiled slyly, " When I feel like it."

At that moment he placed his arm around her and reached for the menu in his hand.

" What are you going to get?" he asked.

_**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS**_

So here it is chapter 10 hoped you liked it

Now you guys can make my day by giving me a review please...

Thank you I'll try to upload chapters as soon as I can...

Seeeeee Yaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!


	10. Chapter 10 The End Of The Beginning

" Yoosh Chooper come quick, look at this," said a Long nosed boy.

Chopper and Ussop were just glancing at the stores windows one by one trying to find something interesting.

The little reindeer looked up at one of the store's windows, with eyes filled with interest.

" So cooool...what is it?" Asked Chooper looking at the window.

They where looking at a shop filled with hardware tools and materials.

" That is an automatic nail driver...if we had that we wouldn't have to use those hammers we got."

Chooper moved his eyes to machine to the small paper that was below it.

" 20,000 belli," Exclaimed Chopper.

Ussop shrugged, " Yeah...It's probably just got out the market, making it very expensive."

"Let's go to the other store," suggested Ussop already heading away from the shop.

" Okay," said Chooper walking aside from Ussop.

" Ooooh so beautiful Nami-Swan," said Sanji as Nami came out of the dressing room.

" Really? It looks kind of simple," said Nami examining herself on a mirror.

" Well it doesn't matter everything you put on is good," said Sanji with his hands outstretched.

" No matter let's go to the other store." said Nami heading towards the dressing room again.

" Aye aye Nami Swan!" said Sanji carrying the bag he had with him.

Luffy looked around the stores scratching the robe he had around him.

" So uncomfortable," he complained moaning as he walked boringly.

_I can't relax with this on_ he thought stopping to a halt.

_So, I guess I should take it off then_ he thought already putting his hands over his hood.

But then he stooped and remembered what Nami told him.

_" Luffy please don't take the robe off no matter what okay?"_

" _Okay...Nami I promise," said Luffy half smiling._

Luffy got his hands back to their sides, " I promised...I won't take it off."

He then looked to the stores, but now with less interest.

He sat down at a cafe's outside seats where customers were enjoying their food.

He thought of ordering one of his 'short snacks' but his stomach felt tight and empty.

It wasn't because of his robe,but because of what he was seeing around him...couples.

Everywhere he looked he saw couples eating together, laughing together, enjoying one another's company.

It was a different feeling he felt, he also felt...could it be...lonely?

Nah Luffy had never been lonely before, he always had his friends with him, besides there were people around him, so he couldn't feel lonely...could he?

He then looked at his answer that was around him, it's not friendship...it's a different relationship everyone had that was around him.

Luffy looked around him _Am I the only one here that isn't with someone?_

He felt like leaving actually,he thought of finding one of his friends.

But when he looked inside the cafe he did see two of his friends and he grew a smile.

_Ah good Robin and Zoro... maybe I could-_

Luffy stopped his smile vanished, " No they probably want to be left alone."

Luffy for the first time wasn't hungry and started to walk away.

He then felt a hand tap on his shoulder, as he turned he saw Robin smiling at him and Zoro grinning back at his captain.

Luffy's goofy grin reappeared and he basically 'ran' to them happily.

He went inside and found where his friends were, he found them in a back booth with a fresh mug that was waiting for him.

"Take a seat captain," said Robin smiling softly.

Luffy sat down happily, " Ahhhh it's nice in here."

Zoro pushed a mug towards him, " Here try this, it's actually pretty good."

Luffy looked down at the mug, then to his friend, " Thanks Zoooro."

He drank the drink rapidly and sighed with total satisfaction, " Really good...a bit hot though."

" Your not suppose to drink it that fast," said Zoro with his eyes wide.

Luffy ignored the question then looked at his friends, " Hey you guys aren't wearing your robes."

Robin looked at Zoro giving him a "I told you" look.

" Come on Luffy, it's okay what are the odds of us getting caught and recognized?"

" Not slim," said Robin.

" Oi not again, Robin."

" I'm just saying we can get caught easily with these bounties in our heads".

"..."

"Am I right?"

" No your not."

" Don't be arrogant Zoro-kun".

"I'm not arrogant."

" Yes, your being very arrogant right this minute."

" So? What does that prove?"

" Forget I said anything Zoro-kun."

" Ha see...I win."

" Excuse me?"

"You heard me I win."

"What are you implying?"

" You have no comeback therefore you lose."

"I don''t want to take roll,but-

Luffy was grabbing food of both of his friends plate as they argued.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE SHIP

" Ok that's a good place to put the treasure." said Franky.

Paulie sat down tiredly, carrying all that treasure was a hard job.

He then chuckled as he looked at Franky, " Oi do you believe in miracles?"

Franky looked back at the gold, " I'm starting too."

Paulie looked at the letter in his hands, " Who do you think this kaya character is?"

Franky bit his lip trying to remember, that name sounded familiar.

" I think I remember that name...well I think I heard it actually."

**FLASHBACK**

Franky examined the ship and smiled at the impressive work in it.

"Not a bad ship, it's small making it very reliable, its fast and maneuverable who built it?" he said out loud.

"That was built by one of my old friend's dad." said a voice behind him.

Ussop appeared next to him smiling at Merry's head, " A friend of mine, Kaya...her father built this ship.

" I see." said Franky quietly, as he noticed the boy's affection when he said Kaya.

" So was this dad a pirate?" Franky asked.

" I'm not sure really...but my dad is a pirate." said Ussop smiling.

" He's one of the crew members of the famous Red Haired Shanks." said Ussop proudly.

" The Shanks?" Said Franky amazed.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Paulie looked at the treasure, " I see...then."

" I'm sure he'll be happy." said Franky.

Paulie smiled as he got up and went to work on the tiles.

But something got his attention, he saw something shinning up ahead.

He got a telescope and looked ahead, and was surprised at what he saw.

It was a very small ship...well more of a raft really.

With one man who was cloaked, all but his head.

He saw weird tattoo lines over his face.

Paulie growled lightly as his cigarette in his mouth slowly exhaled smoke.

This man seemed to be taking the weather with him.

Because the closer he got the more the blue sky seemed to vanish.

Paulie was looking at the sky that was suddenly turning gray and dark, " Those guy's better hurry...a storm is coming..."

**_THE END..._**


End file.
